Shadows in the Light
by Inky Battlefield
Summary: The soul can only be exposed to so much darkness before it succumbs to it... Will her blade be the light?


_Author's Notes_

_**I do not own Taki, Fury demons, or the Soul series. They belong to Namco-Bandai. I do, however, own Kuromi. Heretofore, Namco-Bandai can suck on that. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy!**_

*** * * * ***

**A shrill cry tore through the deep silence of the forest, followed by the hurried footsteps of a terrified figure. The frightened young girl doubled over before a towering Japanese maple, trying desperately to catch her breath. Her lavender orbs, filled with terror, peeked out from behind the tree, silently praying that she would not come face to face with her pursuers.**

**Nothing.**

**She ran. Her bare feet carried her as fast as they could through the heavy undergrowth, numb to the nettles that stung her relentlessly. She dare not slow down, for the price of such complacency was far too steep. **

**They hunted her many times before- the Fury demons. Their sadistic sessions of tag were all too common to her, pursuing the little girl until she managed to slip away, or the wretched poltergeists found an easier quarry.**

**This time, however, they refused to relent. They were determined to feast upon her life force, and they would doggedly hunt her until their mission was complete.**

**It was at the mouth of a small clearing where her legs would give out from under her. As she laid there, the spectral fiends slowly closed in on her, painfully dragging out her last few moments with the living.**

**It was over. They had caught her. She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting her end.**

**Just then, the demons let out a pained scream, as if they had been struck by the cold steel of an unforgiving blade of justice. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting to be in the next world, only to find she had survived.**

**Instead, she found another figure standing before her. Chocolate brown locks, pulled into a ponytail, swayed in the mild breeze, exaggerating her movements. Her crimson bodysuit hugged her ample curves tightly, and the light Oni armor that she wore bore many scratches and scars. The twin Ninja-to, one on her back, the other, her hip, were immaculate. It was evident that she treated her weapons with great care. **

**Whoever this mysterious warrior was, one thing was clear- she had seen many battles before this one.**

**As she turned to walk away, the young girl rose to her feet slowly, attempting to thank her savior.**

"**T-Thank you…. You saved my life…" she choked out in a trembling voice.**

**The warrior did not turn around, rather, she gave a small nod to acknowledge the child's gratitude.**

"**If I may ask…" She continued. "What is your name? A great warrior like yourself must be addressed properly."**

**She turned around, a small smirk plastered on her face. "Pretentious, aren't we?" She said in a condescending tone. "You know, it's rather discourteous to ask my name without introducing yourself first. But, I'd do well to expect nothing less from a child, I suppose."**

"**I-I apologize…" The little girl replied, bowing her head. "My name… is Kuromi."**

**The kunoichi nodded in response to the girls' name. "That's better. Well, if you must address me by name, I am called Taki… Although, truthfully, you shall not have the opportunity." She turned round again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, child, I must be off."**

"**Wait!" The lavender- eyed girl stood in front of Taki, looking up at the kunoichi pleadingly. "Please… Take me with you."**

**Taki stared at the child indifferently. "Go home, child. My path is not for the likes of you." **

"**Let me be the judge of that." Kuromi pleaded, bowing her head again.**

**The cinnamon-eyed woman smirked a bit, slightly cocking her head to one side in amusement. "I must admit, you have courage. Such is the blessing and curse of youth- headstrong, yet hopelessly foolhardy. Nevertheless, it would be best if you were to just run along home, hmm?"**

**Kuromi's gaze shifted upwards again. "That is impossible… For I have no home to return to, Master Taki." **

**The warriors' eyes widened a bit upon hearing this. **

"**I see… "**

**She knew what it was like to be on your own at such a young and tender age. She recalled the pain, the constant fear of the dark shadow of Death looming around every corner, just waiting to snap her up in its' serrated fangs. And… She remembered when her former Master Toki took her in as his own.**

**The ninja crossed her arms in front of her, bringing an aura of solemnity about her. "Fine. You may accompany me. But be warned: Your childhood ends here." The words escaped her lips like an ancient chant. "The world is not a pleasant place, a fact that you will have to come to accept and embrace. There is no possibility of coddling."**

**Kuromi stood silently for a short while, allowing Taki's words to etch themselves into her memory. She knew pain and suffering all too well. It was almost as if they were a part of her being, as if she depended on the darkness to allow her to breathe. She bowed deeply, accepting the terms of the agreement.**

"**Also… there is one more condition…" She began walking forward. "If, at any time, I ask you to leave… You must oblige. No questions asked. I won't have you becoming a burden."**

**Kuromi followed her new master, absorbing the gravity of her short speech.**

"**I swear."**


End file.
